


The Bond Carries Through

by HallowedMasamune



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedMasamune/pseuds/HallowedMasamune
Summary: Much pressure is placed on the young prince of Lucis, and even more so when it takes him longer than most children to find the Pokemon he is fated to have as a partner. He wants to bond with a Pokemon more than anything, yet he can never seem to feel connected with any Pokemon he encounters-until he discovers a secret that even his father kept from the kingdom. How will the Pokemon help Noctis grow as a person? Why was the Pokemon hidden? And will Noctis and his newly found ally be able to carry their bond through anything that the future will bring? Only the journey that he and his friends are destined to take will decide.





	1. Noctis I

Any time that he could get a moment to himself and away from the servants or anyone else, Noctis would explore what he could of the castle and escape from “your Highness” this and “Lord Noctis” that. He understood that he was the prince of Lucis, but everyone pandering to his whim was getting old. There were moments where he just wished to be alone, and the only way he could achieve that was to sneak away to places of the castle people didn’t think he would be. He wondered if it ever worried his father, but he just assumed that his father was too busy being king to worry anything about Noctis’s well being.

The castle was immense, so Noctis was sure that there were many places where he hadn’t been before. He wished that he had a map of the castle so that he could keep track of where he had and had not been before. Regardless, he was going to spend any time away from people exploring and enjoying his time alone.

There was a space in the garden that he remembered looking suspicious, so he began to head to the garden, making sure to avoid anyone that might be roaming through the halls. He knew that there was probably a reason for no one telling him about these secret areas, but that made him even more inclined to find them and discover what was hidden.

Through the garden, he found a path through the windows to an area that he had been to before, so he avoided that area for the moment. There was another path that he didn’t travel on too often, so he focused on following where that path went. It seemed to go through the garden like normal, showcasing the bushes and flowers that flourished in the garden.

The path began to lead back to the castle away from the garden, so Noctis began to look for something among the bushes that stood out as odd. All he could see were flowers and the city outside of the window. The sun had not reached the middle of the sky yet, so he knew that he still had some time to explore before anyone would start to notice that he was ‘missing’.

He was hoping to find something, but it seemed like everything was pretty normal in this area of the garden. He began to head back to the castle, disappointed at not finding anything this time. The thought of heading back to princely duties and homework from school didn’t appeal to him at all, but he didn’t think that wasting his time here would be beneficial to him.

A small sound suddenly stopped him in his tracks, making him turn to where he was looking for a secret place. He wasn’t exactly sure what the sound was, but he definitely heard it and knew that it was something worth looking into...hopefully. He turned back to the area, making sure to check everything that he could for a secret entrance or anything that stood out.

He heard another sound, and it only fueled him to keep looking in order for him to find out just what it was. Rummaging through the grass, he felt a sudden cold object that felt like metal brush against his hand. When he found it again, he realized that it was a handle to a door that was disguised to look like the grass around it. Noctis wondered how he had missed it before, but quickly dismissed the thought and pulled the door up. Under the door, he could see a tunnel that led toward the castle, but went down below where he was.

Noctis took a quick look around to make sure that no one saw him or was looking for him, and then he quietly slipped into the door and began making his way through the tunnel. In contrast to the grass above, the tunnel was made of metal and cold to the touch. The space was rather small, so Noctis was forced to crawl on his hands and knees through the tunnel, but he was adamant about discovering what was hidden in this new area.

He had no idea how long he had been crawling through the tunnel, but it seemed to take quite a while before he saw another opening besides the one that he came through. This opening led to another area, but this area was more open than the tunnel that Noctis was in. He stayed silent for a moment to try to listen and make sure that no one else was around and would spot him, then he opened the doorway into the new area and slid through as quietly as he could. He fell to the floor, wincing when his feet touched down. He didn’t just how far above the floor he was in the tunnel, but luckily it wasn’t a large enough fall to seriously hurt him.

The room he landed in was made of material similar to the castle’s halls, but instead of grand hallways and elegant rooms, this place seemed devoid of life and very cold. Noctis assumed that this was a place similar to a laboratory or something of the like, and continued down to further explore the area. He spotted desks, computers, giant monitors, and cabinets that were more than likely locked from intruders such as himself. He could also see files scattered on the desks, but one peek at a file showed little information that interested him. He did see something about a thing  with an unknown origin, but he quickly became bored and put the file down to continue his investigation.

A sound, the same from before, made him pause for a moment. It seemed much closer than before, and he could feel his heart beat faster with excitement. He wanted to know so badly what could possibly be down here, and he didn’t wish to leave until he figured it out.

The sound came from straight ahead, so he quickened his pace and began to follow the sound, ignoring any other files and things that lay on the desks. He heard it again and again, each time the sound being louder and louder. He knew he was on the right track, and he held no interest in even considering that his life may be in danger from whatever was down here.

Finally, Noctis came across an area of what appeared to be cages and operating tables, with instruments that he didn’t recognize scattered around the room. The thought of what could be in the cages caused him to freeze for a moment, but that pause was short lived when he heard the sound yet again and immediately moved to find the source of it. There was one cage that was set apart from the rest, standing alone against a wall adjacent to where Noctis entered the room. In the cage was the source of the sound: a creature.

Noctis had never seen anything like this creature before. It’s body was mostly black, with its front feet that were similar to the feet of birds and a dark green and its back feet that resembled a dog or cat and matching its body color. Bits of navy blue parts that appeared to be armor covered the back legs’ shins, top of the paws, and flanks, and a tail that was vertical that was similar to a fish. Silver fur hung loose under a brown helmet that covered the creature’s face, and Noctis couldn’t help but notice a hatchet-like appendage that lay on top of the helmet. The creature seemed to be asleep, but Noctis made sure to keep calm and do nothing to disturb it. He wondered what exactly the creature was and why it was down below the castle, out of sight. He assumed that his father knew about it, and thought about asking him about it the next time he saw his father.

Noctis decided that it would be in his best interest to leave the creature alone, so he decided to try to come back another time when the creature was awake. He had difficulty containing his excitement as he wandered back through the tunnel and back to the garden; he had truly discovered something amazing today, and his head spun with millions of questions about what it was and why it was down there. He thought about telling someone about it, but he decided that it would be his secret and kept it to himself.

* * *

 

“I don’t think any of these will work either.”

The next day was another early one for Noctis, as his father wished to find him a partner Pokemon as soon as possible. Most people in the kingdom of Lucis, especially in the city of Insomnia, found a Pokemon that they were attached to by spending time with different Pokemon and seeing which one would connect with the person better. Noctis, however, was a rare case. He had a difficult time connecting with any Pokemon that was presented to him, and he nor anyone else wasn’t entirely sure what the reasoning could be. It wasn’t that Noctis had a hatred or even a dislike for Pokemon; he loved Pokemon, and spent much of his free time researching and discovering new Pokemon on the Internet or walking through Insomnia. There were even Pokemon that roamed freely through the garden in the castle, and Noctis was friendly with each of them. But none of the Pokemon that he encountered seemed to connect to him, and he didn’t seem anymore attached to a Pokemon than someone would a simple flower in nature.

“You seem particularly fond of Pokemon like little Riolu here. Are you certain, Noctis?”, Noctis’s father, Regis, said to him as he pet a nearby Riolu. The small Pokemon was certainly cute, and Noctis did enjoy reading about it.

Noctis shook his head. “I don’t really feel anything special with it, Father.”

Regis looked down at the Riolu, who understood the situation and drooped its ears. “Ah, don’t worry, little one. Neither of you are at fault here. There is just another friend waiting for you in the future.” The Riolu barked, and it seemed to cheer up slightly.

Regis called off the Pokemon, and they all returned to one of the daycares in the city. Noctis waved at the Pokemon, thinking deeply about why he couldn’t seem to connect with any Pokemon that he had encountered. It upset him deeply when he went to school or other places and saw people, children and adults alike, walking or hanging out with their Pokemon. He wanted to experience that kind of relationship with a Pokemon, yet it seemed to be something that he couldn’t accomplish.

“Thank you for trying, Noctis. You will find your partner soon.”, Regis said in an endearing tone.

“Why is it taking so long for me to find a Pokemon? What am I doing wrong?”, Noctis said quietly.

“You are doing nothing wrong, son. This is not something that just happens when you or a Pokemon want it to. It has to happen when it needs to.”

“It’s just a waste of my time. I’ll just stick to games where I can catch and use whatever Pokemon I want.” When he finished his sentence, Noctis turned away from his father and began to head to his room. How did his dad know what it felt like to wait so long for a partner? What made him suddenly feel like he understood how Noctis felt? Noctis could feel his hands clench in anger.


	2. Noctis II

Noctis was almost stomping back to his room, hoping that the anger that he felt was clear to anyone who saw him. If he was such an important person to the kingdom, then how come it was taking so long for him to find a Pokemon? Was there something wrong with him? Was he such a terrible person that no Pokemon wanted to be close to him? He wasn’t sure of the answer, and he knew that no one would be able to answer that for him. Regardless of the reason, it was frustrating for him to not have a Pokemon and watch other kids his age already bonded and even evolving their Pokemon.

The vibrant colors of the flowers in the garden caught Noctis’s attention. He forgot in his anger that he had to walk past the gardens in order to reach his room. He felt the anger give slight way at the sight. He then had a sudden thought in his mind. The creature is still down there…maybe he should go visit it again.

Noctis took a quick glance to make sure that no one was around or would notice him go. He quickly ran to the metal door and dropped into the tunnel. The more he moved through the tunnel, the heavier the atmosphere began to weigh on him. He wasn’t sure of the change, but he knew that he would have to be much more cautious going through the area than yesterday.

He dropped down into the lab as quietly as he could, and he felt his heart immediately drop. He could hear people talking further in the lab, but they didn’t seem to notice him fall. He quietly snuck behind desks and boxes further into the lab, hoping that the voices were not near the creature. Thankfully, the voices began to fade.

He found the room with the creature again and rushed quickly but quietly to the creature’s cage. It was asleep like yesterday, but Noctis could see wounds covering it that he didn’t remember seeing yesterday. He wanted to kick himself for not bringing a Potion or something with him. Noctis wasn’t sure of what he wanted to do regarding the creature, but the more he was around the creature the more he wanted to free it from its prison.

His eyes caught on a clear tube attached to the creature’s foot, and he traced it to an IV that hung on the other side of the cage. He wondered how he didn’t see that yesterday, but he wondered if that was what kept the creature asleep. For a reason that escaped him, he brought his hand to the IV and gently pulled it away from the creature. It just felt like something he should do. The creature did not stir, but Noctis hoped that pulling the IV away would help it in some way.

Noctis noticed voices growing closer to his location, and he quickly hid himself behind a nearby desk. They were almost in the same room by the time he noticed them, so he knew that he dodged a bullet. He peeked over the side of the desk to see that the voices belonged to two people in lab coats, one holding a clipboard and the other with padding over his clothes. It may have been used for protection, but against what Noctis wasn’t sure. He ducked back behind the desk to avoid being seen while he listened to the two.

“It was weird to see it get suddenly active yesterday. I think that’s the most active I’ve ever seen it.”

“Same here. I’m not really sure what exactly happened, but everyone’s been extra cautious around it.”

“I hope it stays under sedation. If anything were to happen, only the king could subdue it again. And who knows what kind of damage it might cause before the king can get to it.”

It was powerful enough to need sedation? What made it so feared? And why did they feel the need to sedate it? There were plenty of Pokemon that were powerful enough to be feared; Noctis’s father had Cobalion, which was a Legendary Pokemon, and it roamed the halls of the castle and anywhere his father went freely. What was so special and horrifying about this Pokemon? Noctis needed to know, no matter what.

“Is the IV secure? I would hate for anything to happen.”

“I’ll check. It should be just fine.” Noctis heard one of them approach the cage, and a troubled gasp soon followed.

“The IV is disconnected!”

“What?? How?! The thing couldn’t have pulled it off! It’s supposed to be dead asleep until the IV is taken out for extended time periods!”

“Someone must have somehow come in and taken it out… We have to secure it back quickly.”

“But if we leave it the person who took it out will come back, right?? We have to make sure to find the person responsible as well.”

“I know, I know! Just let me get this thing handled and then we’ll make sure to alert everyone about the situation-“

“You can’t!!” Noctis raised his voice with a shout and stood from behind the desk. The thought of the creature being treated the way it was lit a fire in his chest. He could feel that this was wrong, and he knew that they couldn’t do this to the creature any longer, for any reason.

“Wh- Where did this kid come from?!”, the padded one shouted, still in shock from Noctis’s outburst.

“Wait… I think that’s the prince..”

“What?? Prince Noctis??”

“Yeah, that’s me. And I think that you should let that creature go.” Noctis sounded calm with his response, but his hands trembled with violence at his sides.

“Your Highness, we understand that what you see might be upsetting, but I assure you that this creature isn’t something that should just be allowed to roam the land. It’s very violent and could hurt people badly.”

“I don’t know that. I’m supposed to just believe you??”, Noctis asked.

The person with the clipboard briskly walked to Noctis. “Your Highness, we don’t have time to discuss this now. We have to make sure the creature is sedated and that you are safe from it. Now let’s go.” He grabbed Noctis’s arm, and despite Noctis violently struggling against his grip the man kept his hold.

“Get that IV back on as soon as you can. Hopefully the prince and king will look past us forcing the prince out of here.”

“No! Don’t put it back!!” Noctis fought against the man as hard as he could. He could sense the rising agitation from the man as he dragged Noctis away from the creature.

“Don’t do this! You’ll hurt it!”

A rough growl and the crunch of bending metal quickly stopped whatever everyone was doing. They all froze and had their gazes fixated on the source of the sound; the creature had stood on its legs and slammed its helmet against the cage bars. The bars were already bent at a nearly 90 degree angle, and it braced itself to ram into them again.

“Get the prince away!! Call for the king or anyone as soon as you can!!” The padded man was yelling orders at the other man, but everyone was too wary of the creature to move even a single muscle.

With a roar that sent chills down Noctis’s spine, the creature shoved its way through the bars of the cage, shaking itself from any broken metal that landed on its fur and helmet. Noctis could feel power emanating from the creature, and he could tell that it was far angrier than it had been while asleep.

“What are you doing?! Get the prince AWAY from here!!”, the padded man yelled again. The man holding Noctis slipped out of his trance that time, and he hurriedly pulled Noctis away from the room and the creature. Noctis wasn’t sure of what to do, so he ran with the man.

Claws against metal followed them, until Noctis saw the creature leap over them and land on all fours, stopping them in their tracks. He could see silver eyes glaring at him from under the helmet, and he could tell that one wrong move and this thing would kill him.

The man pushed Noctis behind him, shielding Noctis from anything that the creature may aim at them. He pulled out a ball and threw it above him. The ball opened at the height of its throw, a bright light falling to the ground and eventually materializing into the form of a Pokemon. Noctis recognized it as a Kirlia; its body was predominatey white, with its legs being a light green. Above its legs its skin flowed out like a skirt and slimmed as it traveled up to the rest of its body. One leg was always bent at an angle, making the Pokemon appear as if it had been interrupted in performing a dance. The Pokemon’s red eyes were determined and focused on the foe at hand, ready to take commands.

“Kirlia, distract that creature however you can! I have to escort this boy to safety!”

The Pokemon gave a shrill cry that sounded like a song performed in an opera, and quickly moved to attack the creature. The man took the opportunity and rushed Noctis in a different direction. Noctis recognized the area they were heading to as the area that he jumped down to from the tunnel. He could hear sounds of battle from the creature and the Kirlia behind him, but he couldn’t get the time to look back and see how things fared for either side.

Noctis could see a door that appeared larger than the others throughout the area, so he felt as if that was an alternate way in. He could feel the man relax as they approached, telling Noctis that they would soon be out of the area. Before the man could even reach for the code panel on the door, something crashed into the man from behind and the man was launched until he slammed onto the door and slid to the ground, weak moans escaping from his lips.

Noctis turned to see the creature roaring at his felled opponent. The creature then turned its attention to Noctis. He tried to circle around the creature and run from it, but it quickly jumped back in front of him and froze him in his tracks. Noctis was unsure of what to do. He removed the IV with no thought of what might occur afterword, and now he wasn’t sure if he would even make it out of this lab alive. Noctis kept his eyes on the creature, unsure of what the creature intended to do to him. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he stared the creature down.

The creature suddenly looked to somewhere behind Noctis and hopped a distance away. Noctis heard a noise like a door opening behind him, but he was too afraid to look and see what it was. Something blue appeared in the corner of his eye, which let him move his gaze to see it clearly. As soon as he recognized the stature of the Pokemon, its trainer quickly enveloped him in their arms and stood alongside the Pokemon.

“Noctis, I am glad to see you safe.”, Noctis’s father said, his grip on his son tight. The Cobalion that stood next to him stomped its foot, its gaze fixed solely on the creature in front of them. Cobalion was a tall, regal Pokemon. It maintained a rigid posture that helped earn its reputation of being the Iron Will Pokemon. A gaze from Cobalion had most Pokemon intimidated, but the creature showed no signs of backing down. Cobalion was mostly a blue color, with accents of yellow and silver. Its underbelly was a brilliant white, and its hooves were a mixture of black and grey tones. Two horns spiraled up from over its eyes into points.

A memory of a recent attack by a daemon made Noctis realize the déjà vu he was experiencing. His father had come to save him that time as well, when everyone else had failed to keep Noctis safe. While Noctis could barely keep conscious when his father arrived then, now Noctis held a tight grip on his father as he was unsure of what would have happened had his father not arrived when he did.

Despite the fear that the creature invoked in Noctis, he still held a strong desire to help it. Noctis regained himself the best that he could and slid down from his father’s arms.

“Noctis!”

“Father, please, don’t hurt this creature! I don’t know what it is or what it’s doing here, but I can’t stand to see it suffer like this! It isn’t fair to keep it asleep for its life!”

“…Noctis, there is a reason that it has to be this way.”

“There has to be something else! Please, Father! Maybe it won’t be so dangerous if we help it!” Noctis himself was unsure of why he was so adamant about the situation. He could tell that the creature was fierce, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had to help this creature, and that he wouldn’t rest until it was at least treated better than it was at the moment.

Noctis saw his father contemplate his words before he turned to Cobalion. “Sacred Sword, but don’t harm it much.”

Cobalion nodded and followed with a powerful rush at the creature. It struck the creature again and again, each strike resulting in a pained shriek from the creature. Noctis cried out and attempted to go to the creature, but his father stopped him and held Noctis in his arms. Eventually the creature fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Despite its weakened state its glare never wavered or left the Cobalion, though Cobalion stood above it regardless.

Noctis’s father released his son from his arms. “We will allow it to recover from today. While it restores its strength, I will explain to you what it is and why it was in the state you found it.”, he said calmly.

Noctis nodded, keeping himself turned toward the creature. He knew that his father merely weakened it and that it would recover, but he felt a terrible ache in his heart as he looked over the creature as it was now.

His father allowed Noctis to help move the creature to an actual infirmary, and his father told the people on staff about the creature and to alert him as soon as the creature was completely recovered. Noctis followed his father back to the castle, where they checked on the two people in the labs that found Noctis. They and the Kirlia were battered but not badly hurt, and were also sent to the infirmary for care. Noctis and his father then walked through the castle until they arrived in Noctis’s room, Cobalion following silently behind them.

Noctis and his father both sat on Noctis’s bed. Both were quiet for a moment, processing what had happened throughout the day. Cobalion lay at the foot of Noctis’s bed, closest to Noctis’s father.

“We will discuss how you found it and the punishment for going there later.” His father began speaking, his voice firm but tender. “First, I want to explain to you exactly what it was you encountered there and why it was in the state you found it.”

Noctis nodded, words unable to form in his mind. He was more than ready to listen to what his father had to say.

“The creature is called… Type Null.”


	3. Noctis III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being much longer than the previous ones. I was beginning to feel that Noctis's beginning chapters were dragging, and I wanted to make sure that the other Chocobros got just as much love. Plus, so much more is in store for Noctis and Type Null~ I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.

“Type Null?”

Noctis repeated the words after his father. The name sounded rather menacing.

“Yes. Its name is to reference the fact that it doesn’t have a specific type, unlike most Pokemon. That is according to what documents from the past have said.”, Regis replied. His tone was stern when he was first talking to Noctis, but it had softened to one that merely wanted to inform the child. “We are not even sure if the documents are directly talking about that Pokemon or not, but it seemed to make sense.”

“When did you discover it?”, Noctis asked.

“I found it on a diplomatic trip a few years ago. It was found deep in a cave in the local area. I just happened to be passing through the area and the locals told me about an odd sound, and I found that Pokemon when I went to investigate. It was extremely aggressive, and it showed to have enough power to cause significant destruction if let loose. I decided it was best to keep it here, where I could keep it under supervision as well as safe from anyone who would try to use it.”

Noctis never let his gaze leave from his father’s. He forgot any mention of being grounded just minutes before; finding out that the creature he encountered was a Pokemon was enough to keep his attention from anything else.

“We tried to let it roam in a secure area, but it would become violent and attack anyone who tried to go near it. It eventually began to tear the walls down in order to escape, so we unfortunately had to sedate it in order to keep it calm. That’s why you found it the way you did. It was meant to be asleep so that it as well as anyone who had to monitor it could be in peace.”

“But…that just doesn’t seem right to make a Pokemon or any creature go through that.”, Noctis said.

Regis’s gaze fell to the floor as he let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, I know. It’s a cruel thing to do. But I was trying to think of the safety of everyone. I didn’t realize that my son would be the one to find it and wake it from its slumber.”

Cobalion nudged Regis with its nose, and Regis returned the gesture with a pat on its head between its horns.

“Are you going to sedate it again?” Noctis’s voice betrayed a hint of worry. He didn’t want Type Null to have to suffer for the sake of others.

“I’m not sure. I will have to see how it chooses to behave when I go back done to survey the damage and what has happened.” Regis locked his eyes with Noctis’s. “What possessed you to go down there, Noctis?”

Noctis felt a sudden lump in his throat at the question. He knew that telling his father would restrict his freedom in the castle.

“I…heard a sound. I can’t really explain what it was, but I heard something. I wanted to figure out what it was, and I eventually found a vent that led to the laboratory. I had never been there before, so… I wasn’t sure what to expect. I eventually found the cre-Type Null down there, and I wasn’t sure what it was or what it was doing in there. I decided to leave and come back again at another time, which is what happened today.”

“Why did you take the IV away from it? Did you not think it was there for a good reason?”

“I don’t know why I did it. I wasn’t sure what was going into it, but I just had this feeling like I had to remove it.”

Regis didn’t respond immediately. The look on his face made Noctis believe that he was thinking on what Noctis had told him. The boy wondered what his father was going to do with Type Null and himself.

“I will talk with you about this more later. I need to go down there and make sure that everything is back in order. In the mean time, I want you to stay here in your room. I think you’ve had enough of outside for today. I will inform you of your punishment later as well.” Regis lifted himself from Noctis’s bed to stand, Cobalion rising with him. He bent down and lightly kissed Noctis’s forehead. “I am glad that you are safe.”

Noctis felt a sting in his heart. As frustrated as he would get with his father and how they never spent time together, Noctis hated making his father worry and upset about anything. He acted out because he wanted his father’s attention, yet he didn’t want to cause any trouble for his father; a twisted mindset for a child to have.

“…Thank you for saving me.”, Noctis muttered.

"I’m your father. That is what I do, no matter what the situation is.” With that, Noctis’s father walked through the spacious room and out of the door, his Cobalion following closely behind.

Noctis fell back onto his bed, letting his body sink into the blankets and pillows. He could have nearly lost his life today. It was hard to believe that thought, even though he had gone through the experience. He wasn’t even sure of how long he had spent down in the lab with Type Null, or how long it was before his father reached him. He looked toward the windows of his room, noticing brilliant rays that meant the sun had yet to set. Part of him just wanted to curl up under the covers and sleep until next week, but he didn’t think that would be the best idea.

He sat up on his bed, having a sudden thought. He wanted to see if there was any kind of research on Type Null or anything like it. He learned firsthand that the Pokemon was dangerous, but he felt that it could be something more than just some creature that lives its life sedated. Cobalion was a strong Pokemon, one with a will that could bend anyone to its bidding, yet it was allowed free reign around his father.

With the new fire of determination, he rose from his bed and made toward the library. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find, if anything at all, but he knew that he had to find out more about Type Null, no matter where he had to look or who he had to ask.

* * *

 

The following day, Noctis went to school as normal. Regis mentioned that he might have to miss due to the incident with Type Null, but Noctis made sure that he was able to go. Noctis’s father also grounded him to stay in his room and do nothing but study for a month, so Noctis wished to have some time outside as much as he could. Even though school wasn’t the most exciting thing ever, he could at least walk around and be around different people other than the servants and guards at the castle. Although he had to admit that the other classmates trying to talk to him and ask about his life was rather annoying.

He couldn’t help but also be excited to see all different types of Pokemon that had bonded with classmates and teachers. He was even able to see two different types of Vulpixes, something that he had only read about. One was brown and breathed fire type, while the other was white and summoned ice from its mouth instead. The girls that owned them were trying to get people to ask which one was better than the other, but eventually everyone just mentioned how cute they both were and marveled at their differences. Noctis wondered what the evolved form of both Vulpixes looked like. He wasn’t sure if they would look similar to Vulpix at all or not.

The bell for lunch rang, and he chose to spend his free time roaming outside of the school. There was a small lot that was roped off with two cones and caution tape between them, but they weren’t anything to stop Noctis. He leaned against a pole that held a tin roof over a section of the area and looked up at the sky. He spotted a flock of Swablu flying over the school, followed by a couple of Yanma passing through the area. In the trees he could see a Hoothoot moving from one leg to another and a Pachirisu burrowing in a hole in the trunk of a tree.

He sighed heavily. He wondered if he was ever going to bond with a Pokemon. He wanted it more than anything, yet it always escaped him. He was fascinated by Pokemon and enjoyed studying and being around them. There has yet to be one Pokemon that he fixated on, however, and he wondered why that was the case.

A sound grabbed his attention, and he turned his head toward the school. It surprised him to see a little mouse-like creature pointing at him and yelling over its shoulder. Its body was yellow, with red circles over its cheeks and black tips on its pointed ears. Noctis could see two brown stripes across its back, and its tail was jagged like a lightning bolt. He knew all too well what Pokemon that was.

He was going to walk toward it, since he had never seen a Pikachu in person before, but a boy stumbling into view from around the corner of the school stopped him from moving. The boy was overweight, with his shirt barely covering his stomach. He had blond hair that barely covered his ears and blue eyes that were like the sky just above them. He wore square rimless glasses, and Noctis noticed a sweatband over his right wrist. He was also holding on to a rather expensive looking camera tightly in his hands.

“U-um… Prince Noctis?”, the boy stuttered. He could barely maintain eye contact with Noctis.

“Yeah?”, Noctis answered.

The boy began to walk toward Noctis. “W-would you like to become fri- AAH!” The boy was not aware of the caution cones and the tape until he tripped over them and fell on his stomach. The Pikachu scurried over to the boy, patting his head.

“Are you okay??” Noctis hurried over to the boy. The boy began to rise from the ground, and Noctis extended his hand to him.

The boy looked up at Noctis, then to his camera. He lifted the camera to Noctis. “Here you go.”

“Not that.”, Noctis laughed.

“Oh, sorry..” The boy shuffled the camera into his left hand and grabbed Noctis’s hand with his right. Noctis went to pull the boy from the ground, but he ended up having to use both hands to lift him.

“…Heavy…”, Noctis said in a strained voice.

The boy was finally lifted to his feet after moments of struggle. The Pikachu jumped onto the boy’s shoulder and nuzzled against him with his cheek.

“I’m okay little guy, don’t worry.”, the boy said, stroking his companion’s head with his hand. The boy went to say something to Noctis, but was interrupted by the school bell notifying the students that their break was over.

Noctis wasn’t sure of what the boy was going to say, but he wasn’t going to be late for class and bring more trouble onto himself. “See ya!”, he exclaimed as he ran past the boy and back to his class. He wasn’t sure who that boy was, but he was sure that what the kid had to say would be brought up at another time.

* * *

 

Noctis wasn’t made to be around different Pokemon today when he returned from school. He was immediately sent to his room until dinner was ready. He wasn’t sure where his father was, nor was he sure of how things were with Type Null. He would make sure to ask his father when they spoke again, so Noctis focused his attention on any homework and asking a maid for certain books from the library. He figured that he could at least spend his time grounded trying to research about Type Null or anything about it from the past. He wasn’t exactly sure of what to look for or even if he would find anything, but he at least wanted to try to find something about it.

He wasn’t sure where this determination was coming from, but he felt in his heart that he had to do whatever he could in his power to help that Pokemon.

He finished his homework rather quickly, so he began to pour over some of the books that were brought to his room while he was working on school work. He read books that referenced the Astrals, the reign of Lucis and the kings that ruled, even reading about how some Pokemon have evolved to become different kinds of creatures. He learning, but not about the particular subject that he was interested in. He eventually closed a book that he was in the middle of and laid his head on his desk. He was already feeling discouraged and frustrated with how he had learned nothing new about Type Null.

Looking out his window, he realized that night had already fallen and that he wasn’t even aware of what time it was. The clock on his wall told him that it was an ungodly hour of night, so he promptly got himself ready for bed and went to fall asleep. He briefly wondered about the boy that tried to talk to him during break. He dismissed it thinking that he would just ask the boy about it tomorrow at school and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Regis

Regis was wary on his feet, but his time as king was never done for any day. He had to remain standing in all sitations, no matter how exhausting they became. That was true for any problem, including the one with the Pokemon that trying to hurt his son. He had left the lab at different times in order to attend to different duties, but he would return here as soon as he was done in order to resolve the situation with Type Null as soon as possible.

The Pokemon had recovered from the fight with Cobalion, and at first it was relatively calm. They were able to transfer it from the infirmary back to the lab with ease, and it had yet to be forced into its cage. It was still wary of everyone that was present, growling and readying a strike of its claws if anyone came too close.

Regis saw Noctis off to school the following morning, knowing that Noctis wanted to be free of the castle any chance that he could. When the king returned to the lab to see to Type Null, he could immediately feel a change in the atmosphere. He knew that the Pokemon was becoming more agitated before he even saw it, especially when he could feel Cobalion’s tension rise beside him. He trusted his companion’s judgment and walked into the room where Type Null was being kept ready to battle.

“Your Majesty, good to see you back.”, one of the scientists called out, her voice laden with unease.

“Has anything happened in my absence?”, Regis inquired. He wanted to get straight to the point, especially since he could sense the tension in the room.

“In a sense… The creature is still much calmer than it has been in the past, but it has begun to pace the room and quietly call out. We’re not sure what is causing this behavior, but it’s been at this for about two hours.”

“I see. And you are certain that there is no cause for it?”

"No cause that we have noticed or have been able to find.”

Regis took note of the scientist’s words and went into the room with the Pokemon inside. The cage was open, and there were no signs of it having been in the cage. Four other scientists were standing around the different sides of the room with Type Null in the center. Each scientist had a Pokemon that stood diligently beside them. The Kirlia from yesterday was at its master side again, a Quilava had its flames on its back flared, a Pupitar shook with rage yet kept its gaze on the Type Null, and a Luxio would let an occasional growl loose toward the Type Null as a warning.

Just as the previous scientist said, the Pokemon was pacing back and force, occasionally stopping to shake its head or lift its face to the ceiling and roar. Its roar was rather quiet compared to what Regis knew it could do, but he was sure that any changes could provoke the Pokemon to be louder.

"Your Majesty!”, one of the workers exclaimed, and the other three looked toward the king with relief in their faces.

"You have all done well. I will ask you all to retreat into the other room.”, Regis ordered.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty??”

“I can handle it if anything goes wrong. Now go.”

The workers objected no further and evacuated the room with their Pokemon obediently following. Cobalion stood in front of Regis, ready to attack if anything went wrong with the Type Null. Regis wanted to observe the Pokemon longer, to see if its behavior would change. It didn’t seem any calmer with him there, although it hadn’t roared since he had been the only one in the room.

Regis wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, but the Type Null had been content with pacing the room. It seemed mostly unaware of Regis and Cobalion being in the room at all.

“ _Maybe it won’t be so dangerous if we help it!!”_

His son’s words had reverberated in Regis’s thoughts since the attack. He had never seen his son behave like that towards anything, even a Pokemon. Regis knew that his son had a deep love for Pokemon, that all Noctis wanted was to bond with one of the creatures. He hated watching his son despair and wonder if something was wrong with himself; it tore his heart to pieces, especially since there wasn’t much he as the boy’s father could do to remedy his son’s insecurities.

Regis was beginning to wonder…no, it couldn’t be. He wasn’t sure of whether it was true or not, but he wondered if Noctis had actually found his partner yesterday. The Type Null has never been this calm with Regis and the workers, even when they first found it during the visit to the outpost near Keycatrich Ridge. And Noctis had never been so passionate about a particular Pokemon before yesterday.

“Have you begun a bond with my son?”, Regis asked the Pokemon. It merely glanced at him, its gaze sharp and menacing.

“We shall see come tomorrow.” Regis turned and opened the door, beckoning Cobalion to follow behind him. The workers crowded around him as he shut the door to make sure that he was free of wounds or other injuries.

“Are you alright, Your Majesty??”

“Of course. It didn’t try to attack me.”, Regis answered.

“What are we going to do? Can we just leave it like that?”, a scientist inquired.

Regis met the gaze of each scientist in the room. “For now, we observe the creature and wait until tomorrow. There is something that I wish to attempt, but it must wait until then. If anything arises, be sure to warn me as soon as possible. I will return sometime tomorrow unless the situation worsens.”

“Yes, sir!” Each scientist was quick to respond, although he could tell that they were worried about what the Pokemon would do when Regis wasn’t present. Regardless, the plan would have to wait until tomorrow. Regis wanted to have time to tell Noctis of what he was going to do and to understand what could happen if things went awry. He could feel his gut clench at the thought of his son anywhere near that creature, but he knew that if the two had begun forming a bond that there was nothing that anyone could do to stop that. Regis made his way out of the laboratory, ready to face the next task as king.

“Tomorrow will not be easy, Cobalion.”, the king sighed, stroking his Pokemon’s blue neck in an attempt to soothe himself. The Pokemon made a soft noise and rubbed his arm with the top of its head.

* * *

 

Noctis

Noctis couldn’t find the boy that approached him at school yesterday. He assumed that the boy was attending this school, or else he wouldn’t have immediately recognized his face. Or perhaps the boy found out his face from the news or something. The boy seemed to want to ask something important, but he never got around to it. He felt bad for not being able to hear the kid out, but he hoped that they would run into each other again.

The day crept on, making Noctis almost yawn from how long it felt. He knew that the yawning was mostly from staying up so late last night on research. It still irritated him that he couldn’t find anything on Type Null, but he did admire all of the things he learned about the past kings and the Pokemon that accompanied them. One had a Pokemon called a Reshiram, a white dragon that could also breathe fire and stood for truth in the world. Another king had a Suicune as a companion, and they would both purify large bodies of water from the Starscourge. All of these Pokemon were as legendary as the kings that they accompanied, and Noctis only had the text of those books to describe to him what they all looked like. He hoped that there were still Pokemon like the ones in the books around the world and that he would have an opportunity to see them and possibly even become companions with them.

School had ended, and Noctis was on his way home. He let out a sigh, wondering how he was going to spend today aside from on homework. He wondered if he should continue trying to look up information on Type Null. Maybe he just hadn’t picked the right book, or maybe he didn’t look deep enough. He felt determined to find out more about the Pokemon, no matter what he had to do.

As he entered the castle, he was quickly found by a servant that rushed toward him.

“Your Majesty, your father would like to speak with you as soon as your things have been put away. He awaits in the dining hall.”, the servant said, quick to bow to the young prince.

"Okay..”

Noctis wasn’t sure what could bring this on. He hadn’t done anything since the confrontation with Type Null, although maybe this was when his father would tell him his punishment for entering the labs. He briskly walked to his room and put his school stuff right at his door and made a beeline for the dining hall. He tried to mentally prepare for whatever punishment his father had in mind before he entered. He swung the heavy door toward him and entered the spacious room. A long table stood in the middle, with a giant set of windows behind that let one see a good amount of the city from the room.

“I’m home.”, he said as soon as he noticed his father sitting at the end of the table, his Cobalion ever standing at his side.

“Welcome home, son.”, his father replied, a smile spreading on his worn face. “How was your day today?”

Noctis took a seat beside his father, almost sinking into the chair. “It was okay. It felt like it went on for ages.”

Regis chuckled. “I remember feeling that way with school as well. Although it seemed a bit more rigorous than the way schools are run now.”

“Really?” Noctis hadn’t been able to talk to his dad about his day in such a normal way in a long time. It made Noctis happy, even though he wasn’t sure of the real reason why his father had to talk to him like this.

“So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”, Noctis asked.

“Ah, yes. I’m sure your thoughts have been on the Pokemon you met, correct?”, Regis began.

“Yeah, a bit.” That was no doubt an exaggeration, but Noctis didn’t want to make his dad worry too much about how fixated he was on Type Null.

“I figured as much. There is nothing wrong with that. I just wanted you to understand how much danger you put yourself in when you went down there.” Regis closed his eyes and gently shook his head. “But enough of that. Rest assured, I haven’t forgotten that you are being punished for going down there in the first place. I wanted to talk to you about something different. Before I say anything, I want you to understand that this isn’t a field trip or anything and that it is very important that you handle this very seriously.”

“I understand.” Noctis tried to hide the anticipation that he had for what his father was going to say. He knew it was something serious just from his father’s tone.

“I want you to approach Type Null again.”

Noctis felt a shiver down his spine. Whether it was fear or excitement, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t expect his father to say anything like that. It was explicitly explained to Noctis that Type Null could be very dangerous and that he shouldn’t be allowed to go near it, yet here his father was saying that he should be near it once again.

“For real?? Why? I thought it was dangerous to be around.” Noctis made sure to ask, since he wanted to make sure that his father wasn’t trying to mess with him.

“Yes, I am aware. And that is still true.”, Regis stated. “However, there have been changes in the Pokemon’s behavior that no one has seen before. It is still aggressive, but only if someone tries to approach it. It has been rather peaceful since it recovered from fighting Cobalion, and hasn’t done much destruction on its way back to the lab or even in the lab. It has reached a point where it paces back and forth in the room it stays in, occasionally making sounds. Even when Cobalion and I entered the room, it barely noticed us and continued to pace.”

“It’s never done that before?”

“Never. It only started after you took the IV out and it recovered in the infirmary. I am not completely positive on whether I know why, but I feel like if you approach it again we will know for sure what the answer is.”

Noctis felt another shiver run through his body and he could feel the hairs on his arms rise. He wanted to learn more about Type Null more than anyone, yet he would never forget that the Pokemon can seriously hurt people and almost hurt him.

“Do not worry. I will be with you. I will not let anything happen to you.” Regis put his hand on his son’s shoulder. Noctis knew that his father saw the doubt that Noctis had, yet he knew that he wanted this more than anyone. He wanted to be around Type Null, and he knew that he had to take any chance that he could.

“…Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure? If you are not comfortable with the idea, I will not force it.”

“No. I want to meet it again. I have to.”

Regis nodded as a smile lit his face up once again.”I understand. If you are ready, we can go to face it now.”

Noctis rose from his chair. He could already feel the excitement pump adrenaline through his body. “I’m ready now.”

* * *

 

Noctis followed his father and Cobalion as they walked to the labs where Type Null was being kept. He was happy that he was actually able to go see the Pokemon, but he couldn’t shake the tight knot in his stomach. He remembered all too well how terrified he was when he was being chased by Type Null, and he had been able to visually see the anger and hatred in the Pokemon’s eyes. It made him want to curl up and never leave his room, but he also knew that this had to be done. Despite how much it terrified him, he knew that he couldn’t allow Type Null to be treated the way it has been any longer. He especially knew that if he could he had to do something to help it, no matter how small or insignificant.

Any servant that noticed them pass bowed and hailed them with “Your Majesties”, which Regis and Noctis would respond to with a wave and a slight nod, respectively. Noctis wished that people wouldn’t do that. He would much rather be treated as a normal person instead of some high and mighty figure. He knew that it couldn’t be helped, but it still triggered moments where he wished that he wasn’t a prince or any kind of heir to anything.

The two remained silent as they continued their walk. They both knew what was going to happen, and they both knew to be prepared for anything that might happen. That alone was the reason why they didn’t say much to each other.

Regis led Noctis to the library, which Noctis thought was odd since he knew that they were heading straight to the labs. Thinking more on the subject, he realized that he didn’t remember where they had left the labs to go to his room the other day. He was too focused on trying to keep himself calm after the attack, so focused that he was only aware of his father’s arm around his shoulders guiding him through the castle.

His father took a quick look around before slipping into a hall that was placed between two bookshelves. Noctis followed to notice his father press his hand to a part of the wall that had no way of standing out. A few seconds later, part of the wall seemed to shimmer until a metal door was revealed. Noctis noticed that the shimmering from the door revealing itself was very similar to how he and his father could summon weapons and equipment from thin air. Regis opened the door and Cobalion went into the door first. Regis beckoned Noctis to follow, and the boy obliged and followed Cobalion. The hallway was all too familiar to Noctis; it was the same hallway that Noctis was cornered in by Type Null. Noctis wondered how long that entrance had been there, but he quickly disregarded the thought and continued to follow his father.

Noctis and his father walked through the cold corridors to where Type Null was being held. As they approached the room, Noctis began to hear sounds. He could tell that it was Type Null since the noises became louder the closer they drew to the room. Noctis wasn’t exactly sure of how he knew, but he could tell that there was no anger in the cries of the Pokemon. It seemed forlorn, almost lonely, which made Noctis understand why his father suggested that they approach the Pokemon today.

A scientist stood outside of a door, indicating that they had reached the room with Type Null. She rushed to Noctis and his father, a questioning glance moving to Noctis.

“Your Majesty, should the prince be here?”, she asked. The concern in her voice was very heavy.

“Yes. I brought him here, and I will make sure that he is safe.” Noctis could tell that his father wasn’t being mean, but the tone in his voice was clear that there was no reason to question his decision.

“O-of course. My apologies.”, she stuttered in response.

“How is Type Null?”

Her expressions snapped back to a serious one. “The Pokemon has continued to pace back and forth, its cries growing louder. It does seem a bit more agitated than it was yesterday, but it has yet to attempt to attack anyone without warning.”

“I understand. Thank you for your work. Depending on what happens today, we may not need to monitor the creature any longer.”

“Sir?”

Her question was not met with a response. Noctis’s father opened the door to the room, Noctis and Cobalion following quickly after him.

Noctis immediately focused his attention on Type Null, who was pacing the middle of the room just as the scientist reported. The Pokemon didn’t seem nearly as agitated as when it awoke from being asleep the other day, but he could see that his father and Cobalion were still cautious.

“Do you think that you can approach the Pokemon, Noctis?”

Noctis felt himself freeze at his father’s question. His mind had been torn between excitement and fear toward meeting Type Null again, and it was especially so now that it was mere feet away from him. But he could feel something with the Pokemon, a connection that he couldn’t understand or put into words. He wondered if this was the connection to a Pokemon that he longed for. Would he be able to bond with the Pokemon that he was destined to partner with? Would be strong enough to train it and become stronger himself?

One hand at his side was balled into a tight fist, but it suddenly relaxed. Noctis could feel the tension leaving the rest of his body as well. The thought of becoming stronger with Type Null sent a wave of calm through the young boy.

He reached his hand out toward Type Null, not in touching distance but enough for the Pokemon to notice. Blue eyes locked with silver eyes, and the two stayed motionless for seconds. Noctis felt not an ounce of fear as he stared into the gaze of the Pokemon before him. Type Null began to move toward Noctis at a calm gait. Noctis could hear his father’s clothing shift, possibly readying himself in case he had to intervene. Noctis remained still, patiently waiting for Type Null to approach his hand.

It paused just in front of Noctis, its gaze never wavering from Noctis. Type Null took a step towards Noctis, and the helmet of the Pokemon brushed against Noctis’s hand. Noctis gave it a moment, then began to stroke the Pokemon around where its cheeks and top of its head would be on the helmet. He couldn’t feel it at first, but a smile had broken over his face as he continued to pet Type Null.

“It looks like it has chosen you, Noctis.”

Noctis turned to face his father, his hands still gently petting Type Null. His father was proudly smiling at Noctis, Cobalion snorting in agreement.

"This will not be an easy journey for the two of you. Are you willing to go down the path with Type Null?”

Noctis looked back at Type Null. He could still tell that it had not warmed up to him completely, but he could tell that time would change that.

He turned back to his father and nodded. “I’m ready and willing to be with Type Null. No matter what.”

His father nodded, and Noctis could feel his heart beat faster. He finally found a Pokemon, a partner, after years of feeling that he would never find one. He finally had the opportunity to form a bond with a Pokemon, one that chose him as much as he chose it. More than anything, he had found something that he’d always wanted…a _friend_.


	4. Prompto I

Each day was the same for Prompto as a child. His parents were never home, so he was left to himself each day. He went to school and came home at a reasonable hour, as was his duty, and did little to deviate from that routine. He would take pictures of Pokemon and areas that interested him, but other than that he stayed to himself. Things brightened a bit when he found his partner Pokemon. He remembered how it happened.

* * *

 

Like normal, children who had not bonded with a Pokemon were gathered in a room and surrounded with different types of Pokemon. There was a wide variety of species, from small Cleffas to unruly Cranidos. Like any other time, Prompto kept to himself, choosing to sit in a corner of the room with his camera. He enjoyed taking the opportunity to capture pictures of Pokemon that he had never encountered before. A Glameow there, a Growlithe playing with a boy, a Hoppip gently floating above everyone.

No one approached Prompto as he sat in the corner and took pictures. They knew of his presence, and they saw how many photos he took each day. Even if someone bumped into him on accident, they would apologize abruptly and not say much to him otherwise. Prompto didn’t really mind; he preferred to feel alone. There were moments where he felt that things would be better if he had friends, but he had no way of knowing how to approach someone and make a friend.

He was so engrossed in taking pictures that he didn’t notice a small Pokemon approach him from the side. A sudden pull on his shirt pulled him away from his camera. He looked to the source and found a Pichu beside him. It’s tiny paw still held his shirt, and it looked up at him with a curious look in its round, black eyes. Its ears resembled diamonds on its head, tipped with black, and a small black tail in the shape of a bolt of lightning was visible behind it. Two circles dotted its face under its eyes. Prompto remembered that Pichu and its evolutionary line use those pouches to produce electricity.

“Um…h-hello..” Prompto wasn’t sure of how to respond to the Pokemon, so he went with a simple greeting. He was timid, even with Pokemon.

“Chu?” The Pichu tilted its head.

Prompto remembered something and began going through his pockets. The Pichu kept its gaze on him as he moved. The boy pulled a small bag from his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a small cookie.

“You smelled these, didn’t you?”

“Pichu! Pichuchu!” Pichu jumped up and down, a smile stretching across its small face.

Prompto held the cookie up to the Pichu, smiling himself. “Here, you can have it.”

The Pichu gently grabbed the cookie from Prompto, sitting itself down. It ate the cookie slowly at first, then gulped the cookie down seconds later.

“Pichu!!” It exclaimed its joy from the cookie.

Prompto held out another cookie to the Pokemon. “You can have another, if you’d like.”

Pichu looked up, pure wonder lighting its eyes. It grabbed hold of the cookie, quickly devouring it. Prompto continued to share cookies with the Pichu, taking a few for himself. By the time the bag was empty, the Pichu appeared stuffed. It seemed content, and Prompto was still smiling from the Pokemon.

“Prompto?”

The boy looked up to see one of the teachers approaching him. He felt the smile fall from his face and he felt himself begin to tense up.

“How are we doing over here?”, she asked.

“I-I’m fine..”

“That’s good to hear.” She noticed the Pichu sitting next to Prompto. “Oh, have you found a friend??”

Prompto looked over to the Pichu himself. It had fallen asleep from the food, and its head was leaning on Prompto. He couldn’t deny that he felt very relaxed around the Pokemon. Maybe..this was his partner?

“I-I think so…”

“That’s wonderful, Prompto! When we wrap things up, make sure to bring your friend along with you so that we can finish up the process.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The teacher flashed one more smile at Prompto before turning and walking toward the other students. The boy looked back at the Pokemon, suddenly feeling uneasy. Was Pichu the Pokemon for him? He wasn’t sure. He hoped that he would be responsible enough to take care of any Pokemon, especially one like Pichu. This particular Pokemon was one that required much bonding and affection in order to evolve. There were only a few Pokemon that evolved this way, and Prompto wondered if he would be able to befriend it.

“…Pi?”

Prompto noticed the Pichu stir next to him. It yawned and stretched its arms before glancing up at the boy.

“Pichu… My teacher said that you..might be my Pokemon.” Prompto looked toward his hands, which were clasped in his lap. “Do you think..I am a good enough person to be your partner?”

There was a brief pause. Prompto felt something on his leg, and he saw that Pichu was trying to climb into his lap. Prompto moved his hands so that the Pichu could sit in his lap. The Pichu settled itself in, smiling at Prompto.

“Pichu pi!!”

Prompto could feel a smile forming on his face slowly. “Then… Let’s be friends, Pichu.” He held his hand out to the Pichu.

The Pichu grasped the tip of Prompto’s finger in its paw. It nodded at Prompto happily. “Pichu!”

* * *

He felt something shove against him, but he was too lost in thought to pay it any mind. His gaze was entirely focused on his Pokemon. In the time that passed between him meeting Pichu and that moment, Pichu had evolved into a Pikachu. He was curled up on Prompto’s desk, fast asleep. Prompto was happy with his partner; they would relax after school at his house, playing together and having meals together. Pikachu would curl up right next to Prompto when they went to sleep, and would get ready for the day alongside Prompto.

Prompto was very happy with his companion. He was aware that Pikachu had one more evolution to go, but he wanted Pikachu to choose when that would happen. Pikachu evolved after being given a Thunderstone, so Prompto wanted to leave it to the Pikachu and when he was ready to evolve.

The school day ended, and Prompto and Pikachu began the walk home. The sun was beginning to set over the grand city of Insomnia. The steel of the towering buildings and skyscrapers glinted in the dying light. People were heading back to their homes, or the few people heading to their night jobs. Every once in a while, Prompto would pause to capture a picture with his camera. Whether it was a few roaming Delcatty, the sun’s reflection in a building, or a flock of Swablu in the sky, he took a picture of whichever struck his fancy. Pikachu patiently walked with him, occasionally posing for a picture himself.

The street they were on was mostly barren every day that Prompto walked home…but today was different. There was one other creature walking along the street that day.

Prompto noticed it and began to pull his camera out. He had never seen a Pokemon like this one before. Even Pikachu seemed curious of what it could be. Before he took a picture of it, however, he noticed it limping. He quickly put the camera away and rushed to the Pokemon.

It was a purple, cat-like Pokemon. Its legs and body were slender, with giant ears. Long tufts of fur hung underneath the ears, and its long tail split in two at the end. A red gem was settled above two dark purple eyes.

Prompto noticed a deep scratch in its hind leg. “Are you alright there??”, he asked.

The Pokemon looked up at him. It seemed uneasy at first, but Pikachu was quick to talk to it and help it feel relaxed. Prompto dug in his pocket, this time he pulling out a handkerchief that his parents had made for him. He wrapped the handkerchief around the Pokemon’s leg, hoping that it would help stop the bleeding.

“That should help.”

The Pokemon looked toward its leg and back at Prompto. It still seemed unsteady, so Prompto wasn’t sure if it should be left alone.

“If you want, you can come with me and I can take care of you. We can look for your owner and you can recover safely.”

“Pika pi! Pikachu!”

The Pokemon shifted its gaze between Prompto and Pikachu. It nodded its head after a moment’s pause.

“Alright! Let’s get you to safety!”

Prompto and Pikachu led the Pokemon to his home. He spent the rest of his day feeding himself and the two Pokemon, giving the new Pokemon a bath, and redressing the wound on its leg. Before he went to bed, he pulled up a website he trusted with information in order to look up what Pokemon this was. He soon learned that the Pokemon was an Espeon, a Psychic type that was one of the possible evolutions for a Pokemon called Eevee. He was surprised that he didn’t recognize the Pokemon; there was plenty of merchandise and other things regarding Eevee and its evolutions. They are very popular Pokemon in Insomnia.

As bed time drew close, Prompto situated a pallet on the floor for Espeon, and he and Pikachu laid on his bed. He wondered what he was going to do about finding the Espeon’s owner, but he would do whatever he could to reunite it with its partner.

“I wonder what kind of owner you have, Espeon.”, Prompto muttered. “Well, we’ll start looking for them tomorrow. Good night.”

* * *

Prompto woke up much earlier than usual the following morning. He wanted to get a headstart so that he could begin searching for Espeon’s owner before school. As soon as he looked toward Espeon’s pallet, however, he noticed that the Pokemon was completely gone. He shot out of bed and frantically looked throughout his house for the Pokemon with Pikachu’s help. He couldn’t find it in his home, so he ran outside in the chill of the morning and looked around the streets and nearby homes for Espeon.

He could tell that it was almost time to prepare for school, but he wanted to search more for Espeon. He didn’t know where it could have gone, and he didn’t want any more harm to come to it. With a defeated sigh, he and Pikachu returned to his house to get ready for the day ahead.

The day passed rather slowly. Prompto found it difficult to focus, his thoughts solely on what could have happened to Espeon.

During break, he walked the halls and stared down at his camera. Pikachu walked beside him, the Pokemon’s face full of worry for his partner. On the camera, Prompto had pulled up a picture of the Espeon. He knew it wouldn’t help, but he wanted to have some kind of visual on the Pokemon to somewhat ease his thoughts.

“..have plenty of servants, don’t you?”

“How many do you have? 10?”

"100??”

Prompto overheard a group of girls having a conversation, but didn’t bother to look up from his camera. A figure in black, however, caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he felt himself freeze.

Prince Noctis was walking past him. The prince’s gaze was focused on the opposite direction that Prompto was facing, but it was still clear that the prince seemed irritated.

“…Toilet.”, the prince muttered as he walked away.

“Prince Noctis??”

Prompto’s gaze never left the prince, the boy’s mouth agape. Even Pikachu focused on the prince as he walked away.

That was the height of the day for Prompto, and it seemed to pass more quickly after the small encounter with the prince. As the bell rang, Prompto was quick to leave the classroom. He was overweight and severely out of shape, so a quick jog from the classroom to the entrance of school had him spent. He hurried home the best that he could, Pikachu following after him. As he went, he searched anywhere he thought Espeon would hide or hang around. Nothing but other roaming Pokemon appeared to Prompto, and he felt his heart sink ever further with Espeon missing.

“I hope it made it back home, at least. Do you think, Pikachu?”

“Pika…”

The two continued their walk home, both saddened with the uncertainty of what happened to Espeon. Things remained like that for the next couple of days; Prompto and Pikachu forlorn about the disappearance of Espeon and going about their day as normal as possible.

Pikachu and Prompto were returning home after another day of hopeless searching for Espeon. Prompto opened the gate to his home and peeked into the mailbox as normal…until something caught his eye in the mail box. He reached in and pulled out an extravagant envelope, with intricate embroidering and soft colors.

"It’s…addressed to me.”

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, eyeing the letter curiously. It sniffed the envelope, making a face of pure bliss.

“Pikaaa…”

“What, it even smells??” Prompto felt odd about it at first, but after a quick sniff of the letter, he could understand Pikachu’s reaction. It had a soft but wonderful smell, almost as if someone had captured the scent of spring in a perfume.

“Let’s go inside and see what it says.”

“Pika pi!”


End file.
